muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers
The Avengers is a comic book series from Marvel Comics that launched in 1963. The series stars many Marvel heroes, including Iron Man, Thor and the Incredible Hulk, as a part of a unique superhero team. The comic books spawned off into several animated series and direct-to-video productions. The series was most notably turned into a film franchise in 2012 with The Avengers, followed by Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015, Avengers: Infinity War in 2018 and Avengers: Endgame in 2019. This particular iteration of the group has since been referenced a number of times by the Muppets. References * In a 2012 web video with Cookie Monster and Grover for Entertainment Weekly, they portray Super Grover and the Edible Hulk in a parody of The Avengers. * Elmo's Super Numbers features a scene at Numeric-Con, with a booth for "The Sevengers" (including a poster showing the seven members). Grover cosplays as "Six Fury." * An edition of "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" spoofs The Avengers film series in Episode 4525. Titled "Aveggies: Age of Bon Bon," the sketch parodies the climatic fight scene from the first film. The team members include Onion Man, The Mighty Corn, Black Bean Window, Captain Ameri-cauliflower, Zucchin-eye and Cookie Monster as "Dr. Brownie," who turns into a large Hulk-esque monster to eat Bon Bon's cookie ship. * Issue #4 of the ''Sesame Street'' comic book features a spoof story entitled "The Avegetables." Captain Vegetable, upon seeing a plague of "sometime foods" attacking the city, calls in help from a superhero team. Due to the cancellation of "Spandex Guy" and "Ladybug-Man," Captain Vegetable resorts to a sextet of lesser-known heroes - Cabbage America, Onion Man, Gourd, The Incredible Husk, Black Avacado and Bok Choy. When the day is saved, Captain Vegetable takes credit (for making the initiating phone call), while the other heroes agree to a "Standard Six Sequel" movie contract. * The Twitter account for Sésamo tweeted a parody poster of the fourth Avengers movie on April 25, 2019 titled "The Cookies Are Over". The accompanying post reads "Finally our friend Cookie Monster found the cookies of infinity. Do you think that if you snap your fingers, you can show all your friends and share them? https://twitter.com/Sesamo/status/1121546270177464320 * On May 6, 2019, Elmo tweeted "Elmo loves you 3000," referencing a line from Avengers: Endgame. Connections *Don Cheadle played James Rhodes/War Machine in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Kerry Condon played the voice of FRIDAY in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) and Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Benedict Cumberbatch played Doctor Stephen Strange in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Peter Dinklage played Eitri in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Robert Downey Jr. played Tony Stark/Iron Man in The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Seth Green voiced Rocket Raccoon in an episode of Avengers Assembled (2014) *Clark Gregg played Agent Phil Coulson in The Avengers (2012) *Mark Hamill played Ulysses Klaw on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) *Tom Hiddleston played Loki in The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *William Hurt played Thaddeus Ross in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Samuel L. Jackson played Nick Fury in The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Ken Jeong played a security guard in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Stan Lee received producer credit on most Avengers adaptations and made cameos in the live-action films *Evangeline Lilly played Hope van Dyne / The Wasp in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Anthony Mackie played Sam Wilson/Falcon in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Stephen Ouimette played Nicholas Scratch on Avengers (1999) *Michelle Pfeiffer played Janet van Dyne in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Natalie Portman played Jane Foster, through archival footage and newly recorded vocals, in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Paul Rudd played Scott Lang / Ant-Man in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Mark Ruffalo played Bruce Banner/The Hulk in The Avengers (2012) The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Zoe Saldana played Gamora in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Andy Serkis played Ulysses Klaue in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Cobie Smulders played Maria Hill in The Avengers (2012), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Harry Dean Stanton played a security guard in The Avengers (2012) *John Stocker played Ultron on Avengers (1999 animated series) *Marisa Tomei played May Parker in Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Benedict Wong played Wong in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Comics References Category:Superheroes